


A Not-New York Minute

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for elfgirljen on LJ for her prompt "Out of minutes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-New York Minute

“Out of minutes? How can I be out of minutes?”

He stared down at the phone in his hand with disbelief on his face. He had only bought the phone that morning, he’d put two hours worth of minutes on the damn thing, how could he be out of minutes already?

It’s not like he had many friends to call, or a girlfriend to talk to for hours--

Oh.

“Dean! Have you been using my phone?”

There was a groan from the grave next to Sam’s, followed by a loud thud. “No! Why would I use your phone?”

“The same reason you use my laptop to watch your freaky Asian porn?”

“It’s not freaky! And I might have called that Beth chick from a few towns back. She has the voice of an angel, man, so sexy and--”

Sam groaned. “Ugh, stop! Jesus, fine. Well, since you forgot to charge your phone and mine is out of minutes, you come up with a plan to get us out of these graves without ladders or each other’s help.”

“You know Sam, this attitude isn’t helping. We wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t tripped over your freakishly huge feet and fallen in the second grave, man.”


End file.
